The Return Of The Coollike
by Lucy Lovegood Lester Howell
Summary: BASICALLY, it's a story in which youtubers have found a secret agency to decrease world suck, do secret stuff and (the main cause) find Charlieissocoollike who has been missing for over a year now. So youtubers are secret agents and AmazingPhil directs the UK division followed by danisnotonfire, littleradge, lex, musicalbethan, timh, jacksgap, emmablackery and more coming soon :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy night of July at Hyde Park. The year was 2014 and Luke was just walking home, as he always does. There was no one in the park except for him and some guy with a ukulele wearing a long coat. His face was hidden under his hood.

As Luke passes in front of him he listens to what his playing and he hears…

_You're insufferable, your acne's terrible, Your sunny disposition is completely unbearable, And worst of all, you've got no friends, They're just on the internet, You're a waste of space, you've got no life, Got a mole on your face, you should take a knife, To your head, and do it before I do it instead…_

Luke can't remember where he knows the song from but he finds it awesome so he turns around to face the guy.

"Wow, dude, that was really cool!" He says.

"Naah, that was not cool" the uke guy replies as he takes of his hood and shows his face "that was coollike".

Luke stared at him as the past year of his life passed thought his mind and remembered everything. _Red alert. I've got to declare the red alert_. Oh but the uke guy couldn't know he knew so he just ran and didn't stop till he got to the underground station.

His brain was thinking so fast. And he was feeling so many things at the same time. Excitement, panic, happiness, fear , confusion and then happiness again. He've found him. He found the legend. Charlieissocoollike. The youtube legend that has disappeared in 2013. The one that gave up his internet life and brought chaos onto youtube.

Luke felt weird and stuff but he knew what to do so he took his phone and called them.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi. Uhmm…I'm…I'm…third class agent 364…I uh… I've found him" He managed to speak even with his fast breathing and shaky hands.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. You could feel the tension.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, sir. He was playing a ukulele"

"Ukulele?! Agent 364, I need you a the central command station as in less than 3 hours"

"Yes sir. I'm on my way."

As Luke ended the call somewhere else in London, at the command station a black haired, blue eyed 28 year old man wearing a suit hung up and stared blankly at his agents. He walked up to his desk and pressed the speak up button.

"Attention please" he saw all the employers turn around and listen "I'm Agent 505, officer in charge of the UK division of the Youtube Secret Society a.k.a Amazingphil. And I'm informing you the subject in cause of this organization has been finally found. Charlie McDonnell has been seen in London, ladies and gentlemen" he let them whisper with excitement for a couple of seconds (they deserved it, after so long) "So I call all the first class agents to the conference room now for an emergency meeting. This has been declared a red alert".

Phil smirked. _Finally_.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil walked into the meeting room. This was the moment he had been waiting for so long, he needed to calm down, to not look excited.

One by one the first class agents got to the room and started taking his seats. TimH was first. Lex came second with Jacksgap and Littleradge and so on with Musicalbethan (the youngest first class) and EmmaBlackery. They ended up being around 22.

"I think we're all here. So…"

Phil was interrupted by the opening door.

"Sorry! I know I'm late I uh… Had trouble getting here uh…I'm terribly sorry" It was Dan, danisnotonfire of course. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and carrying a pile of papers that were falling from his hands. He was trying to catch them, dorkly as he babbled and apologized a thousand times until he noticed Phil.

Everyone was staring at him but he only focused on Agent 505.

"Hi" Dan said, after a while, calming down. Phil was staring at him too, unable to take his eyes off his old friend.

"Hey there" Phil replied noticing how informal that was so he quickly corrected himself "Good morning Agent 576, we were just starting".

A year of memories ran through Phil's mind. Starting back in the days, when Dan and he lived together, to the moment of the Charlie incident, the fight with his best friend and the great separation. They hadn't spoken since then actually but he missed him terribly.

He didn't noticed they were both still paralyzed seeing each other until Bethan spoke.

"Oh for fuck sake, you can smell the tension, just sit down, Dan! You guys can stare at each other later" she said. There was a reason why they weren't many young first class agents.

They finally broke eye contact but still thought of a talk they needed to have later. This thing started with the Charlie incident and so it would end.

Dan sat down.

"Right, so…" Another person walked in.

It was Luke the young "kiddo" as they called him at the station even if he was 16 and so was Bethan but it was more a matter of youtube age than real life. He was a third class agent which meant he had been trained to follow, analyze and control field situations. He was what they called a vulture agent. Luke was young and really smart, just a small youtuber but with great plans and expectations. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was almost shaking with excitement when he saw everyone.

"Agent 364 at your service, sir" He said to Phil, the leader.

"Take a seat, 364" 505 replied.

"Sorry, why is he here? I thought this was confidential." Emma said. This made Luke sigh. Not the first time this happened.

"He is here because he saw Charlieissocoollike and by far he is the only witness but if you have seen him, Emma, we can listen to your tale first" Phil said making the pink haired girl shut up.

"Proceed, 364".

"Okay, so it was at Hyde Park at around 5:30 p.m. He was playing the ukulele. I saw his face. I'm 100% sure it was him. I just ran away and called the station".

Deep silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you understand this is a mayor situation and we can't let the field agents take care of it by themselves" 505 explained and made Luke feel offended "we are going to need something else. Someone else. We need to call the more-than-professionals. We need The South Team"

A scary deep silence invaded the room and everyone but Luke was in the verge of mental collapse.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was broken by Fleur De Force.

"Are you serious?"

"You...you actually want them to come over to find Charlie?" Edd Blant said.

"You realize it's a hell of a trip, you seriously want to get The South Team to work on the case?"

"Look, everyone, this is what we've been working on for over a year, this was our main cause. To find Charlie! To make youtube what it used to be! Remember? We can't take any risks, we're going to bring them." Phil was trying to calm everyone down.

Someone coughed at the back of the room. It was Luke.

"I'm sorry but what is The South Team?"

"You're about to meet them" was Agent 505's final answer.

He walked up to a panel and pushed a couple of buttons. He called a number that typed in the computer and made the call in speak up mode.

"Hello?"

"I like your shoelaces"

"Thanks, I stole them from the president"

"That's weird cause Britain doesn't have a president"

"That must be because of the weather"

Phil smirked and said.

"Good. Here Agent 505, officer in charge of the UK division of the Youtube Secret Society a.k.a Amazingphil with all the first agents from the British division, who am I talking to?"

"Agent 247 a.k.a Lucy Skywalker from The South Team, sir. What can I do for you?"

"I understand you've been inactive for the past couple of months" 505 affirmed.

"That's correct".

"But we have a red alert situation here at London and we need you and your partner as soon as possible at the command station"

Silence on the phone.

"Sir" Lucy said "I don't think we can make it, I mean even if the YSS payed for everything which I guess it will, this is so sudden…"

"247. Charlie McDonnell has been found"

A weird noise was heard through the line, something like a scream and a breaking glass.

"And…and you want the South Team to work on this case? Wow…I mean, I never expected this…I don't know what to say, I feel honored, sir" 247 said.

"Well, isn't The South Team the best of the best?"

"Uh…"

"247: May I count on you?"

"Well…we're on our way" She finally said, sounding relieved.

"Amazing. Call us went you get here. Thanks, Lucy"

"That's alright sir" End of the call.

"Oh my god" Lex said "That was one of the members of the South Team, the freaking South Team itself".

"I know, right? And they're coming" Tim added.

The major feeling in the room was confusion. They didn't know what to expect from them or what was going to happened. But they knew that famous team was coming.

"Alright, now I'm going to ask you to go back to work. I'll call you all when they get here which might be in 2 or 3 days, thank you all" 505 said.

Everyone left except for the only one who didn't have work to do, Luke. The boy took the chance to ask Phil what he has been meaning to ask for a while.

"Sir, sorry but…what is the South Team?" He felt so stupid for saying it.

"Luke, I should have told you. Well, let me explain. When the YSS was created the agents were all youtubers which was an advantage in some ways but it was also bad because…well, they are noticed, they attract a lot of attention and we are a secret society so…you know. Anyways, we decided to hire field agents, third class agents like you and we focused on getting small youtubers but that was not all. Even small youtubers are notable so we choose 8 of them and created the South, Nord, West and East Team. The thing about these agents is that they are talented youtubers with a brilliant future but they had to give up on their channels to be completely invisible to the world. I think it's a shame, they were all very good video makers and I know them all but they have also helped a lot to the Agency and I don't know where we would be without them. They have received a different training and have done thousands of things to get where they are today that you wouldn't even imagine. They are, basically, high functioning spy fangirls" Phil laughed "Oh and you need to see this girls working, they are brilliant".

"Who? The South Team?"

"Oh yeah, they are amazing. The fantastic thing about these two is that you wouldn't even think of those as agents of a secret Youtube Society, they are so internet fangirly"

Luke did not see how crazy stupid teenagers could be better than him at this case anyways but he didn't say anything.

"So where are they from? The south I guess"

"I can't tell you that. Confidential stuff. But yeah, south".

They both stared at the window for a moment.

"Luke" Phil started "I'm going to need you working by their side".

"Me? Why?" He replied trying to hide the excitement.

"One, because you're the one that saw Charlie and two, they are experts but they don't know the city, they'll need help"

"Alright, sure, no problem, sir" And he left the room.

As he walked out the building he thought about everything that just happened and how for a couple of minutes, he had been surrounded by his idols.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, terrific, Luke. You definitely got the awesome part of the mission" Hannah said as Luke and she walked into the airport.

Hannah was Luke's cousin and she agreed to go with him to pick up the girls at the airport which Phil had commanded Luke to do the previous day. Luke felt amazing by helping the YSS and excited for meeting the famous South Team but he did not expect to have to do this type of stuff. Therefore, he felt lame but he didn't complain because he knew he could be left out of the mission in any second.

Hannah couldn't stop complaining but he didn't care. He was busy trying to picture the girls. What did the girl he heard on the phone looked like? What about the other agent? And what was her name anyway?

He just didn't know how the hell he was going to find them, he didn't know the flight, the names, their appearances. Even thinking of Phil's words ("they'll find you, just wait and you'll recognize them") he couldn't stay calm.

"You look lost, son" someone said.

Luke and Hannah turned around to see a drunk man, wearing a long coat and a hat with a beer in his hand. He was giggling at the teenager's faces.

"Uh…no, don't worry, we're just waiting for someone" Luke said.

"Maybe I can help you, I've seen people going in and out from here all day, haven't I, Josh?" he replied and asked his friend by his side who was as wasted as him.

"Sure you have, Steve"

"So tell me, kids, who are you looking for?" He got closer and the guys stepped back.

"Don't worry, seriously, we can do this, thanks. It's just a friend of mine."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"Uh…"

"What's her name?"

"Uh…I…I…I never said she's a she" Luke noticed and both the old man and Luke stared into each other, standing really close. Hannah was just starting to panic and Josh, the other man, stood up.

"Oh you didn't?" Steve asked "Of course you didn't" said finally with a…girly voice?

He took a step back and Josh a step forward so they were at the same distance from Luke when they took of their hats and mustaches, letting the coats fall and leaving them there as they talked.

"Great" The one that used to be Steve said "I assume you're Luke. My name is Lucy, agent 247 and this is my partner Clary, also known as agent 238".

The other girl nodded as she got a couple of suitcases from under a seat and added "and we are the South Team. Lucy, you should let me do the intro next time cause you always seem the miss the most important bit".

Luke should have said something and he felt so stupid but he just kept staring at them and couldn't believe that was the super amazing Youtube Team. They looked so…normal.

Clary had short curled brown hair which matched her eyes. Lucy had this sort of dirty blond straight hair with green-brown eyes. They both looked 15 or so. He couldn't stop thinking he knew them from somewhere but that was impossible, seen that they didn't have youtube channels to keep themselves out of the spotlight.

"Yeah, right so uh…Luke, at your service and this is my cousin Hannah"

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell people about us" Clary said and looked over at Hannah which Luke predicted her cousin didn't appreciate.

"Well, actually, Hannah knew about the agency before me and she's the one that got me working there so technically, I wouldn't be here either if it wasn't for her" that was the worst attempt of breaking the ice he had ever done.

Lucy and Clary looked at each other.

"Sure, no worries, just let's go, we need to start this as soon as possible"

The walked out in silence. Lucy and Clary just stared at the place, Hannah cursed the girls for being "stupid witches" let's say, and Luke thought of where he knew The South Team from. And then, he remembered. There was this one channel, that one almost internet friend he used to have some time ago, a girl called Lucy who used to vlog until one day she shot the account down and he never heard of her anymore. Until now.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours have passed since the airport. Hannah left and Luke and the girls went straight to the Agency where Phil received them and took them to the meeting room. He proceeded to call up all the first class agents for a meeting in 30 minutes before he turned around and spoke to the team.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, I didn't know if you could make it"

"That's alright, it wasn't very easy cause, well, try to explain your parent you're going to England for some time with no purpose more than the fact that you needed to finally meet that aunt you have never actually met but we managed to do it anyways"

"Wait, and your parents believed you?" Luke asked, stunned.

"We are very good liars, Luke" Clary said.

"But that doesn't even make sense!"

"Trust me, we are good"

Lucy and Clary looked at each other and smiled, thinking of some internal joke.

Luke hadn't said a word about Lucy's channel, even if he truly wanted to but he had realized she was avoiding eye contact for some reason. Phil finally broke the silence.

"So, girls, this is Luke, I guess you've already met by now, he is going to work with you and help you with whatever you need during your stay in London".

"Does that mean I'm one of the main agents of the mission?" Luke asked excited.

"No, that means you get to help the main agents".

"Yeah, no offence but what makes this girls better than me?"

"Listen you, asshole, we've worked hard to get where we are, we've done things that you can't even imagine and we have given up to our own youtube carriers. We're not even allowed to…to…to fangirl anymore!" Clary looked quite upset.

"Fangirl?"

"Yes, fangirl, how do you think they started investigating?" Phil added.

This seem so stupid to Luke.

"You mean you're not fangirls anymore? What would happen if you still were?"

Lucy started screaming and run up to Phil. She hugged him and said something among the words OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. Then she screamed a bit more and stopped. Phil looked scared.

"That would happened, any more questions?"

"Nope, Sir" he was a bit scared too.

"Good"

Luckily for Luke, the others came in the room and everyone sat down. The girls started looking for stuff in their bags and took some papers out.

The whole room got silent and everyone stared at the girls. Dan was late this time too, but he managed to get in without calling everyone's attention this time (even tho Phil saw him).

"Right, gentleman I…" Lucy paused and looked over at Phil "do you mind if I skip the formal part? We all know all of us aren't actually that serious"

"Alright, I like her" Emma said.

"Sure, why not" Phil replied with a smile. Even if the girls weren't exactly fangirling they couldn't stop thinking he was adorable.

"Cool. Hey there, I'm Lucy and this is Clary and we're here to help. The objective of this mission is to intercept Charlie McDonnell and get him to the Command Station of the YSS as soon as possible. There's one witness, 22 first class agents and our entire dedication is focused on this. Any questions?"

"Wait, you're gonna need more first class agents?" that was Tim.

"Yeah, we are, we can't do this alone, you know?" Clary said.

"The center will provide you with all the help you need" Phil said.

"So we are going to need some time to organize ourselves and we'll tell you whenever your assistance is required".

"Amazing, now everybody back to work!" Phil was such a boss sometimes.

Everyone was headed out of the room which gave the girls a chance to observe them. Tim looking at Lex's butt. Carrie seeming quite tense. Fleur and Bethan quietly insulting each other. It was a bit of a jungle.

"Oh shit, I can't find my phone" Clary said to Lucy "I must have left it in the big suitcase, I'll be back in a minute"

"Alright, I'll be waiting here".

This gave Lucy the time to focus on Phil who was following Dan with his eyes as he got out of the room.

She got closer to him and whispered "Go talk to him, it's time that you too solve this".

Phil didn't even care that she knew they weren't friends anymore. He just wanted his friend back, he was tired of ignoring each other, and they needed to face the problem.

"Maybe you're right" he answered and ran to catch up with Dan.

She watched him go and turn around to look for something when she noticed there was still someone in the room. Luke.

"Wow you scared me, I thought I was the only left" she said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it".

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, so…where are you from again?" He asked.

Lucy smirked "I can't tell you that"

"Right, I know, sorry. And…you used to have a youtube channel?"

"A while ago, yes, that's how they found me and Clary"

"Really? What was the name of your channel?"

Lucy started to look pale and nervous.

"Uh…It…it doesn't really matter, I'm never going to use it again, am I?"

"Lucy, you remember me, don't you?"

"What? No, I just met you, I've never seen you before in my life"

"Remember the shout outs? The collabs? We were youtube friends!"

She started walking away.

"No I don't. Now if you excuse me I need to get some work done…"

"You used to have a crush on me"

Lucy tripped.


	6. Chapter 7

"Uh… Am I missing something?" Clary asked after a very long and awkward silence.

_Yes, Clary, actually if you see two people talking staring into each other you back. The fuck. Up._

That's what Lucy wanted to say but couldn't so instead, she replied:

"No, of course not. Got your phone?"

"Yeah, we can go now, is Luke coming with us?"

"NO. I mean yes, yes he is. He has to. Yeah." _WHAT THE CRAP AM I SAYING._

"Sorry, we're going where?" Luke intervened. He didn't look nervous or alarmed. Lucy hated him for that.

"To talk to some of Charlie's friends. Or at least the people we know he knows" said Clary "so let's go!"

"Yeah, alright" said Lucy and then whispered to Luke "this is _not_ over, you hear me?"

They left the station and took the underground to get to a neighborhood in east London and looked for one specific house. Finally they found what they were looking for and stood in front of the door.

"Are you sure this is the house?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I did some research earlier today. I'm sure" Clary replied. What would Lucy do without her.

"So we just ring the doorbell and ask if he's here? Just like that?" Luke wondered.

"Unless you want to kick the door down and tie him up to interrogate him then yes"

Lucy knew she was being unfair and excessively aggressive with him but she couldn't help it. She was mad and didn't know what to do plus Clary knew something happened and was watching them with particular attention. Luke said nothing.

Clary rang the bell and waited. The door was opened. By Alex Day I should add. He looked like he just woke up from a very long nap. It was 7 p.m.

"Yes?" He said.

"Alex Day"

"That's me"

"I'm Clary and these are Lucy and Luke, we come from the YSS…" and she couldn't finish the sentence because Alex was not listening anymore. He turned around and started running into the house like there was no tomorrow. The girls didn't even think about it and just ran after him. Luke, in the other hand was a bit left behind because he didn't react so quickly. Alex got out by the kitchen door and went to the street. He dropped everything there was in his way to try to stop the others and got to a car, took out the keys and tried to open the door with shaky hands but couldn't because someone, actually Lucy grabbed him by the feet and took him down. He turned around to face them, still on the ground just to find a gun pointing at his face 30 cm away from him. Clary was holding it.

Luke was surprise by how they managed to do all this without being scared, without hesitating or stopping to think of what they were doing. _That's Alex Bloody Day_, he thought but the South Team looked dead serious.

"I wouldn't move if I was you". That was Lucy, standing right behind Luke, addressing to Alex.

"Would you actually shoot Alex Day?"

"I've done worst" Clary replied.

"You serious? How old are you? 12?"

"Old enough to kick you and make it hurt"

Deep silence. Nobody moved.

"Fine, you wanna talk? We'll talk, let's just go inside"

More silence. Everyone was tense.

"Lucy, get him inside" said Clary still pointing with the gun, without taking her eyes of nerimon.

_Where the fuck did she get a gun?!_ Was also a question on Luke's mind.

Lucy made Alex stand up and walked him up to the house. When Luke had a closer look to the guy's face he noticed how much older he looked since he left youtube. And tired. Very very tired. Once inside they locked the door and made Alex sit in the sofa. Luke just went to the kitchen by himself and nobody noticed. He was not being really useful, plus it seemed Lucy didn't want him there. But as a proper British, he knew he could solve his problems with a cup of tea so that's what he did.

Meanwhile Lucy and Clary sat in front of Alex in silence.

"You alright, Alex?"

"Don't act like you care! It's not like people have being caring to much about me this last couple of months. It's all about Charlie, isn't it? Well, bad news for you, I have no idea WHERE THE FUCK HE IS"

"I hope you're kidding. Tell me you're kidding. Do you have any idea how much your fans miss you online? Have you checked the internet lately? It doesn't look like so. It looks like you've been caring about Charlie too. You also look exhausted. Have you been sleeping alright? It's like you're just as worried as we are about finding Charlie. Or maybe you are just as worried as we are but because…you don't want us to find Charlie. Some would say you would be pretty jealous of the audience Charlie would have if he just came back one day and started making videos again but I don't believe it. I think your interests are way beyond that. You want to hide him. You are helping Charlie to stay into the shadows"

"What the hell, Clary?! Do you really think that?"

"Now more than ever"

"Why?"

"Mainly, because I never said my name was Clary".

"Ah fuck"

"Nah, don't worry, that mistake has been made before"

Alex sighed. He lost the battle, there was nothing left to do. But he couldn't tell them. He couldn't and he would never forgive himself for doing it but at the same time…at the same time he was tired, as they said. He was tired of running after people that left him behind. He was tired of covering up their mistakes and dealing with the pain of lying to his dearest friends, if he still had some.

"So, are you going to tell us where he is?" Lucy tried to hurry.

"I can't tell you where he is because I don't know where he is. Yeah, I was honest about that. He came home a couple of times in the past year, once every two months or so. At first it was awful. He left one day without telling me and I thought he was gone to his mother's in Bath but I called her and she said she hadn't heard of him. Then I thought he might be with Bryaly but Bryaly was left to America by the time I wanted to contact her. A few weeks later, after searching the entire city, I logged into youtube and saw Charlie uploaded a video that day. I watched it as everyone else, no idea where or when he filmed it. I was shocked and sad and I…I just couldn't believe what he was saying like, I still don't believe he actually meant…"

"Yeah, we've all seen the video. Go on"

"Well, he came to visit me that day. I thought he was coming to stay but he just came to talk to me. He said he needed to leave. I asked him about the video but he just answered he had to post it. That the world should know about that. Then he asked me for help, he asked me to hide him and get information about the YSS, you know, to know the enemy. I didn't want to, I wanted him back and make everything like in the old times but I did it anyways. He left and came back in October and then in December and so on. Before I could think of it I was left alone at home, helping Charlie to scape, keeping my friends out of it, lying to them. I felt so bad about it until I was able to finally tell the truth to someone."

"You mean someone else knows about this?"

"Never mind that, how come no one noticed Bryaly was missing too?"

"Bryaly? I don't know, it's not like I've had time to worry about her"

"Okay, then who else knows about this?"

Luke walked in holding a cup of tea, just chilling around like this was everyday stuff.

"I'm not gonna tell you! You already know enough"

"If you want to bring Charlie and get the life you used to have, you need to tell us"

"You know what? I am going to give you the name. But not you, girls, him" he said pointing at Luke

"Me?"

"Yes you. In private"

They were all pretty confused but the girls got out of the house and waited. Ten minutes later Luke came up to them and stared blankly at the girls.

"Well?"

"Well… fuck"

"What? Did he tell you?"

"Oh yes he did. And we have a double agent in the YSS"


	7. Chapter 8

The first class agents were gathered again at the meeting room. In fact, they've been waiting for the past 20 minutes in silence.

"So, third time this week uh?" Cherry Wallis tried to break the tension "We are surely visiting this room more often than we should"

More silence. It's unbelievably stupid how even around other youtubers, vloggers and video makers were very awkward.

Phil was the only one standing, looking at the door with impatience. Until it was opened and they entered the room. Luke and Clary came in first carrying a couple of papers and Lucy walked behind them with a laptop. She tripped and almost fell.

"Damn it, that entry was looking quite professional" Lucy said fixing her hair.

"Guys, finally, we thought you'd gone lost" Lester announced.

"Not really, it just took longer than we thought. We're going to need everyone's attention for a couple of minutes now if that's okay"

"Sure, yeah, go on" he replied and sat down.

"Alright, hello again everybody, we just came from Alex Day's house, Charlie's old housemate and…"

"And he confessed that he has been helping Charlie hide from us for the past months"

"But there's no way he could've done that without having some sort of…internal help himself"

"Are you girls implying that there's a double spy between us?" Emma Blackery spoke.

"You got it, Emma" Luke answered.

"Are you fucking serious?! None of us would betray the YSS, we all care way too much about this to just turn the other side to make things harder than they already are" Tom Milsom said, pretty mad.

"Funny that you said it like that because it's exactly what happened" Clary retorted "It's amazing how we didn't notice even if it was in front of us all the time"

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked.

Lucy took care to explain as she walked around the room, analyzing the agents faces "Well, there's someone between us today that has been giving Alex information, faking documents, transferring money from bank accounts to make it easy for Charlie to get away from us"

"Every move the agency made was well known by the Coollike, every step we took he was always in front of us, hiding in plain sight"

"Believe me when I tell you this is going to hurt us as much as you but we have no choice…" Lucy continued until she stopped in front of Carrie.

Carrie Hope Fletcher of course. She looked distracted but nervous; she was even a bit shaky.

"Carrie" Lucy said "you've been spying for Alex"

All the eyes in the room spotted Carrie as she looked at Lucy, stunned.

"Oh my god Carrie. Say something!" Jack Howard started crying and Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

Carrie looked broken inside, like she regretted something really bad but there was nothing to do about it.

"I…I'm sorry. It may sound fake but I'm serious. I wanted to help, I just did it for someone else than the YSS"

"Charlie?" Emma said.

"Alex". Her last word before bursting into tears.

"But you guys aren't together, are you? At least not that I know, all the people close to us get registered when we join the agency. Your files don't say you and Alex are dating or anything" that was Bethan. Everyone looked at her, surprised and curious "What? I work at the office and sometimes get bored GET OVER IT. You've all read them at some point"

No one argued about that. Only Tim looked over at Lex with anxiety. Clary was the only one that noticed, she thought she might ask later. But this was the moment to do some explaining.

"I have a theory. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you were helping Alex since the beginning. You joined the organization specifically to help Alex and before you knew it you were lying to all your friends"

"Jesus Christ, what are you, fucking Sherlock?" Dan broke the tension (in his own way).

"I never felt proud while doing it. Or happy! I never expected this could go so far, I didn't want to cause trouble" Carrie sobbed and said.

"You didn't want to cause trouble? Carrie, you have stopped an entire worldwide organization from accomplish the only task all this people have been trying to accomplish for the past year and a half. All their dedication, their hard work, every time we were a step closer you pushed us backwards!" Phil looked pretty…angry? That was new.

"I'M SORRY. Phil, I'm sorry. I just…I…"

"You wanted Alex to love you back?" Luke finally spoke.

No one knew what to say. They didn't know Carrie felt like this, even at the time everything was normal they thought it was only crazy online shipping. They never thought either Carrie or Alex could have feelings for the other.

Carrie looked down and answered.

"I wanted him to know I was there for him whenever he wants me"

"Did it work?"

_Shut up Bethan_ Lucy thought.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? NO, I'M STILL INVISIBLE ONLY NOW HE NEEDS ME"

"CARRIE" Phil said.

"What?!"

"We forgive you"

"You what?!"

"We forgive you. But you're going to give us all the information you know. You're not going to break contact with Alex but this time, you're working for us. Double double agent"

"Is this an order or a proposal?"

"A proposal"

"Then…then…I'm in"

"Glad to hear it" Phil smirked and replied.

"Fantastic. Now first, can you please tell us where is Charlie?"

"Sure I can. Let me just warn you you've got a hell of a trip to do to get to him cause, in the first place, he's not even in this continent"


	8. Chapter 9

Hey guys so I'm really SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A CHAPTER IN AGES AAAH I'VE BEEN BUSY AND THEN THE INTERNET WAS DOWN FOR A WEEK AND OH MY GOD I'M SORRY. Anyways, here it is. I'll try to post something at least once a week. ENJOY!

5th August

Anaheim, California

The man is talking on the phone.

"Yeah…yes, listen, I know…I…seriously, I'm sorry, okay? I mean it, this is not what I wanted either but I just want to stay away from it for a while…hey, look I know, I just don't feel it's a good idea, don't you think it's too soon? Hank, there hasn't been a Youtube Convention since the incident, I don't think it's wise to fan the flames right now…no, honestly, I'm just going to stay at home, I'm sure you can organize Vidcon by yourself this time, or you could even call Michael or Cassie, if you need help…I know it's tuff, you just try to cheer everyone up but I think it's not a good idea to have a Vidcon right now…I…yeah…Take care, alright, bye"

John hung up.

"He doesn't have a clue you're in California?" A voice asks.

"No. At least I don't think so. You better give me a good reason now to help you especially after the way you made me lie to my own brother"

"Oh, John, we've been friends for so long, why would you need a reason?"

"Because I actually do want to make youtube the way it was before you had to ruin it for everyone! Because Vidcon would be a great opportunity to get the community back together! This is going way too far"

"Hey! Calm down! Vidcon is not even that cool. They're not going to miss it"

Deep silence.

"You do realize we still have to stop it from occurring, right?"

"If by stopping you mean, boycott it, then yes. It's your own game, Charlie, be clear about the rules or I might misplay it"

"You know you won't"

"Try me"

Charlie thought for a while.

"Who do we have in America that could stick to our side?"

"Your side, I'm just suffering the extortion"

"Whatever, who do we know?"

"I could give Michael a call. Or Luke Conard. I don't know, I'll think of that later. What you do have to worry about is the Agency. The America division will not stay quiet if Vidcon finally happens. I don't even think Canadians will stay in the shadows. They'll find it suspicious, you know it. Anthony, Ian, Ryan Higa, Christian Novelli, the New Yorkers, they're coming too and they're a big danger. Maybe Shawna and Tessa too but in the end, it's your decision. So Charlie, what's the mission?"

"Stop Vidcon, avoid the comeback and take down the YSS"


	9. Chapter 10

Hey there guys, this is the new chapter! All good? So I was thinking, seen that I find myself wanting to tell you guys about my ideas for the story or needing advices or opinions I thought if you are interested you could follow me on twitter (luuvanya) and I'll give you regular updates and stuff like that. That's all, folks, enjoy!

Clary was sitting on a chair at the meeting room, Lucy lying on the floor. Luke playing on his phone.

"So…" Clary started.

"So what?"

"So we gotta make a fucking decision, Luke"

Lucy sat up. "What do you guys think?"

"Well, it's a yes for me. I've always wanted to visit the USA"

"This is not a game. And we're not visiting. It's gonna be a hell of a stress if we go"

"But, do we have any other options? If we don't go, who knows what's going to happen? Carrie already said it, Vidcon and Charlie's trip to America are not a coincidence"

"Well I guess then it's a yes for me too. Lucy?"

"There's no other way out of this. Okay, we're going"

They all sighed. The girls were more worried than anyone as they were just adjusting to London and now they had to go to Anaheim and start all over again.

"Right, so now, remember Phil said if we finally decided to go we needed to pick other four agents to go with us, so who do you think should come?"

"I think we should call a really popular person, in case we need a distraction or to call people's attention, a young one, someone underage I mean, a tech guy and someone with contacts. I'm considering something like Jack Harries, Jackson Perkins, TimH and maybe Kayley Hyde"

"Yeah, I like that, we should tell Phil about it, Luke, can you text him?"

"Yup" he said as he typed. "On his way"

In a matter of seconds, Phil and Dan got into the room, laughing at some private joke which made Lucy really happy.

"So, guys, you have decided to go, what's you're chosen team?"

They told them about their ideal partners.

"Cool, those are awesome"

"Great"

"Except for Hayley, Jack and Jackson"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry girls…and Luke but I'm gonna do the picking from now on"

"You could have told us that before we thought of the people!"

"Yeah, I was busy" Phil replied looking over at Dan with a smile.

"You son of a…"

"HEY CLARY. CALM DOWN. Now Phil, who do you think should come with us?"

"Guys, I'm sorry, I know what I said but you need to adjust to some things that get out of our control. So anyway, the people going with you are Cherry Wallis, TimH, Emma Blackery and Dean Dobbs You should also know that the American YSS will be hosting you and providing all the help they can give you."

"So when are we taking the flight?"

"Actually, in three hours so you better get ready and we'll see you at the airport"

Two hours later they meet at the airport. Emma, Tim, Cherry and Dean are there. It's quite intimidating for the young agents, considering they all know each other and the Souths and Luke just got there. You can see Emma and Cherry, best friends of course, laughing and chatting while Tim checks his phone and Dean, the only one looking serious, talks to Dan and Phil. They see Clary, Luke and Lucy arrive and they turn to face them. Phil looks over at them with his bright blue eyes.

"Well, I have no words. You guys are doing a lot for us and I hope we can finally accomplish this mission but even if we don't, it's been great having you this past week"

"Oh Phil, don't get too sentimental, is not like we're dying or anything" Cherry, always so sensitive.

Phil ran his fingers through his hair and giggled. Looking goddamn hot, in the present girls' opinion.

"Alright so…" 505 then proceeded to hug every one of his friends and so did Dan. As Dan got to Luke he looked at him dead serious.

"Take care of the others, you hear me?"

"Me? They are the experts, they should take care of me"

"They are the experts, so they are going to focus on the mission and I fear they will not pay real close attention to what surrounds them"

"Are we here talking about Lucy and Clary or the others?"

"Mainly the Souths but all of them are important"

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious about this. Please. You can call us if you need anything. And plus" he got closer and whispered "Lucy may not hate you as much as you think" he gave the boy a quick smile and backed off.

Luke got nervous for the first time.

"You…you know?"

"Of course I know, Phil knows and he told me. It's pretty hard to lie to your best friend."

"But what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm just saying, this could be a good time to, like, make a move maybe" Dan winked.

Luke was speechless but he managed to say thank you before leaving.

Emma, Cherry, Dean, Tim, Lucy, Clary and him got into the plane. They took the flight without even thinking this trip was going to completely change their lifes.


	10. Season Finale

Anaheim, California, USA

7 a.m.

Sitting on his bed at the room he shared with Dean, Tim breathed heavily, preparing himself for what was coming. Honestly, he didn't even know if there was something to worry about but he couldn't help it. He was nervous, way too nervous. _What if I screw things up? Everyone's got a part on this, one bad move and the entire operation will be wasted._ He wondered how the others were doing. He reached for his glasses. Tim liked wearing glasses, people thought he looked cool with them and he thought he looked even more like spiderman. He had been homesick this entire last week. He missed Sammy, Pappy, Jack, Ciaran and all his friends as well as Becca. _Oh Becca._ They were not a couple, sure but Tim liked her so much. He hadn't even told her yet.

He got up and walked out of the room carrying his laptop. Tim knocked at the door of the room next to his. A blonde girl wearing a "Winter is Coming" t-shirt, shorts and converse opened.

"You ready?" He asked.

Long silence in which they both took a deep breath. The girl, took a phone from her pocket, pressed a button and spoke:

"It's Lucy, we're coming, meet you all at the staff room" she hung up and yelled inside the room "Clary, Tim is here"

Another teenager came, a short girl with short curly brown hair with sunglasses and a file in her hands.

"We can go now" She said.

They walked quietly. It was way too early to cross other guests of the hotel which was extremely lucky considering how full it was at the moment. The first Vidcon after the Charlie incident was about to take place at the Anaheim Convention Centre and there were big suspects that Charlie was going to try to take the community down again. How? They didn't know but they were there to find out and stop him and they had less than 24 hours to do so.

They entered a small dark staff room and closed the door behind them. Tim got a key out of his pocket and moved some stuff that was against the wall to find another door and open it. They got to a meeting room, almost exactly like the one at the London Station. It was already full of people, including the ones that they hadn't met yet, for instance, Anthony Padilla, the director of the USA YSS, Ian, Luke Conard, Shane Dawson, Christian Novelli, Hank Green, Jenna Marbles, WheezyWaiter, Dean, Cherry and Luke.

"Right" Anthony said "what's the plan, Souths?"

Clary and Lucy looked at each other. Then Clary spoke "We are going to cover all areas of the Convention Centre with cameras and spies. I've contacted a couple of small youtubers and third class agents and there's gonna cover that up."

"In the meantime you, first class agents, will carry on with your meet ups, shows and interviews as usual but you're going to keep an eye on the audience at all time"

"Tim and Dean have installed the cameras earlier this morning and they'll be watching from the car that is outside the building and warn us if Charlie appears or anything strange happens"

"Alright" Christian said "and when are we meeting this third classes?"

Lucy typed something into her phone. Someone knocked at the door.

"It's okay, let them in"

A group of 7 teenagers entered the room without showing surprise which was weird, but still…they were professionals.

Luke introduced them all "Everyone, these are Janice, May, Rae, Jamie, Oliver, Ben and Gus".

Now you could tell they were nervous but not about the mission, about getting the youtuber's approval. Anyway, no one said a word.

"So I guess we'll start off, we've got a long day, team. Keep in mind that this is day could mean either Charlie's capture or the end of youtube as we know it. Again. Stay alert and contact the others if anything happens. Remember, Charlie will try to keep the community scared, and we have to show him that we're not letting that happen!" Emma sounded like such a good commander, Clary thought of telling Phil about her when they got back.

Ian stood up "So you will all have a companion and an assigned spot. Luke and Lucy, you get the main door, which is probably the most important because it's the only door through which people have access to the building so watch out, you can go now".

"Good luck" Clary whispered as Lucy walker by her with Luke right behind her. Honestly, she was expecting to get Clary, seen that they were already a team and she didn't want to be alone with Luke of hours. In the other hand, Luke was quite nervous. He thought of what Dan had said at the airport before they left and repeated his words non-stop in his head. Maybe he was right, maybe this was the time to make a move.

They didn't talk until they got to the spot. They sat next to a plant outside the building, like they were waiting for the convention to start. Hours passed and excited girls and boys started to arrive with t-shirts and posters ready to be signed. Luke and Lucy both envied how happy and innocent everyone was. They didn't think of what was coming.

Lots of people gathered at the door as well to enjoy the sun and stuff. I got a bit hard to keep an eye on everyone so the agents moved a bit. Time seemed to pass so slowly.

"So…what's up?" Luke finally dared to ask.

"What do you think, dumbass?"

"OKAY, listen, you don't have to be mad at me all the time, alright? We can still be friends"

"I don't want a friendship with you."

"Why not, Lucy?"

"Well, you know why! We already talked about this!"

Lucy was mad at him but also anxious and tried to look away from him. In the meantime she looked around.

A long silence.

In the end, Lucy exploded "Don't you even care about this mission? Why don't you analyze the field?!"

"Analyze the field?!" Luke responded with a funny voice "We gotta watch in case Charlie crosses that door, it's not like nobody would notice him and scream! Just admit you like me and I'll shut up for the rest of the day"

"Godammit, Luke! You're an imbecile, do you really believe that I will fall for that? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

But Lucy couldn't keep on talking. Because Luke had moved too fast and pressed his lips over hers. Lucy tried to resist but she couldn't so she just followed his moves. And kissed him back. _He smells nice_. She though. Luke put one hand on Lucy's waist and ran his fingers through her dirty blond hair with the other. They were finally lying on the grass and the kiss turned into making out.

They broke apart and looked at each other, trying to catch their breaths. Their hairs were messy and they couldn't speak a word.

Until Lucy's phone ringed. She smiled, still looking at Luke and answered without even checking the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lucy" The voice said and Lucy froze. Her smile had faded off her face and her expression showed true panic.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked with concern.

"Yeah, Lucy, what's wrong?" the caller repeated and chuckled.

"Charlie" She said.

The world stopped for Luke and Lucy and both of them focused on the phone.

"Hey guys, how's life treating you? Well, what do you think of America, Lucy? Isn't it nice?"

"What are you doing, Charlie"

"Meh, not much, why? I just woke up this morning and though hey, I hate vidcon, let's ruin it, and so here I am!" He sounded so pleased it was creepy.

"Where are you?!" Luke asked.

"Oh, Luke! We've met before! Remember? Well, if you care to know, look up, kiddo"

The agents were frightened to do so but they didn't have a choice.

"So? Do you see me?"

There he was. In the rooftop. Looking straight at them, there was Charlie wearing a Captain Hammer shirt and jeans, his hair a bit longer than usual and a crooked smile that could mean no good.

When they saw him, they stood up.

"Oh God, how did he even get there?" Luke whispered but apparently his words were still heard.

"Easy, I just politely walked thought the door while you were…busy"

_Shit_. Lucy thought "It's all our fault, I told you!" she punched Luke and continued, trying to stay calm "get the rest of the team, go!"

She looked up again as Luke ran. Now there was just Charlie and her.

"So what's the plan…Charlie? What are you gonna do?" Shaky hands held the phone.

"ha, you know what? I don't know. I don't have a plan. But oh I know there's people out there. People with plans for youtube. You don't even know…what they can do… "

"But-but you can tell me! What do they do?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? I'm the situation now, Lucy."

"But you said you didn't have a plan"

Someone must have seen Charlie in the roof because lots of people started screaming and gathering around the entrance, some of them were crying, some of them were filming or taking photos. _This is not good_, Lucy thought, _just a few more minutes until the others get here_.

"Hmm, no I don't. Let's see, what if we do this like it was one of my videos! Like a film! Would you like that Lucy? A film"

"Okay, sure, what kind of film?" _Keep calm, just one more second_.

"Don't even try that." He suddenly said. It sounded like he was talking to someone else.

"What?"

"Nothing! Hmm… See, Lucy the thing is, this isn't a comedy, this is a horror film. Where people live. And people die."

_What the heck, this is not good. _Even if Lucy knew what he wanted she refused to believe it.

"No. Charlie, listen to me. What you're about to do is wrong, stop it right now, we can help you. CHARLIE."

"Ha, no, Lucy, no one can" He was still smiling, like a mad man although there was a certain sadness in his eyes.

One step. One step and Charlie would be gone.

"LUCY" Luke yelled from the distance running to her with the rest of the YSS. She didn't notice, tears were running down her face. She dropped the phone and screamed:

"CHARLIE. STOP THIS. DON'T DO IT, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU"

She saw Charlie's lips muttering two words right before she blacked out.

Bye Lucy.

END OF SEASON 1.


End file.
